Cat & Tha Boyz
by jlevi
Summary: With Tori and Andre's relationship spiraling towards non existent, will Cat step in and become Tori's superhero? How will Hollywood Arts Manage with it's first love triangle...
1. Cat & Tha Boyz

*** Saturday* **2:15**PM** **– Valentine Family Residence**

Cat Valentine – most people tend get the wrong idea about Cat – _stupid _first impressions. She's not crazy… she's not _different.. _she's just… Cat… she's just happy… just enjoying life.

–well… not so much at the moment…

2:15**PM 2UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

From: Robbie

cant hang tonight…

rex and I have plans

**Reply | (CANCEL)**

"–ugh!" Cat carelessly tosses her cell on top of her bed. She couldn't believe it! – blown off _again… _for some stupid doll that Robbie can't seem to keep his hand out of…

–typical… I mean, Cat was used to it – guys always handed Cat the short stick, on account of bubbly personality… but this one just takes the cake.

Cat trudges over to her computer desk and clicks _play _on the iTunes window…

_~ Ya` get hi... fuck a` buncha girls... ~_

–Cat jams to the song – it's meaning more evident due to her newfound impatience for Robbie. Cat grabs the closest pen and starts to doodle on the inside of her pink hands…

_and then cryy... on toppa` the wurld.._

_i hope yhu-ooo_

_have the time `a ya life..._

_~ i hope i... don lose it ta`nite… ~_

_**bee boop! bee boop! bee boopl**_

_a small window pops up in the corner of the computer screen…_

* * *

**START_2:17PM**

**Incoming FaceChat **(Tori Vega)

**Accept | Decline**

* * *

"Yay! FaceChat with Tori!" Cat beams, "–Accept!..."

"–hey Tori!" Cat roars at the computer screen.

"–hey cat..." she replies. "Why you sound so sad, Tori?" Tori sighs and avoids looking Cat directly in the eye – which was pretty easy to do because of the video lag.

"... just got off the phone with Andre..." Tori finally admits. "–Same ol same ol... huh?" Cat understands, she really does. Andre and Tori's relationship woes were hardly secrets to anyone…

"–unfortunately... so... what's up with you and Robbie? Any plans for this weekend?.."

"No... he and Rex have plans already..." Again… a puppet, really… is Cat really _that _undesirable..?

"–ugh! really!?" Cat nods, "–that's what I said!.." Tori laughs – a sarcastic laugh that expressed her sheer disappointment and agitation towards their male.. quote.. _best_friends...

"–what's with guys now adays?.." says Tori, allowing the question to mold itself onto her expression.

"iono tori... but it sux!" _:( :(_

"–i know what you mean... i don't think Andre's ever going to come around..." Tori painfully admits this to herself – it was the only way she could be there for Cat – relive the hurt and frustration of her _own _relationship and offer up boy-bashing stories.

"–neither will Robbie..." Tori frowns... it's bad enough that she and Andre were going through it… but in her eyes… relationships came with inevitable pain, and she didn't believe that Cat was ready for it…  
But like all of the others… Tori had underestimated Cat…  
–she's full of surprises…

"–hey, we can't let _them_ bum us out, Tori... we've still got each other!" Cat offers. Tori smiles – having heard the sweetest thing, she decides it best to simply agree – and for good reasons… she _did _still have Cat... you know.?

"–yeah... we've still got each other…"

_ha ha :) :)_

–Cat erupts into a fit of giggles. Tori notices Cat's adorable baby dimples and can't help but to laugh herself…

"–well..." Tori begins, "–I've some chores to do around the house… so... I'll ttyl.?" Cat smiles.

"ttyl Tori! _**muah!**_**"**

"–muah!"

_beeeeeeee__**eeeeep!**_

Cat jams a finger on the mouse-pad and closes the FaceChat. "woa..."

Cat clenches her stomach – there's this strange, fluttery feeling there...

–a feeling that she definitely never had for Robbie… or any other boy, now that she thinks about it…

so why does she have it for Tori?

"–_woa..."_


	2. Tori's Interlude

**The Boys**

**Tori's POV**

_~ Ya` get hi... fuck a` buncha girls... ~_

_and then cryy... on toppa` the wurld.._

_i hope yhu-ooo_

_have the time `a ya life..._

_i hope i... don lose it ta`nite..._

_~ Ya` get hi... fuck a` buncha girls... ~_

_and then cryy... on toppa` the world.._

_i hope yhu-ooo_

_have the time `a ya life..._

_i hope i... don lose it ta`nite..._

"–the boyz always spend`in all their mo`ney onn _love!_"

"–the boyz always spend`in all their mo`ney onn love…" Tori sits alone in her bedroom, daydreaming about the guy she wished, that one day, could open his and see… they would be an amazing couple…

– her _new_ fav song jams through the speakers of her earbuds.

"–they wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it  
bone it

own it

yeah.. _yeah!_  
dollar, dollar, pa`per chase it, get that money  
yeah.. yeah…" –she singsongs the entire chorus, oblivious to the _buzzing _of her ringing cell phone.

_~ Ya` get hi... fuck a` buncha girls... ~_

_and then cryy... on toppa` the wurld.._

_i hope yhu-ooo_

_have the time `a ya life..._

_i hope i... don lose it ta`nite..._

If only he could see… if only he would just.. _notice._ doesn't need all of those other girl…

–he just needs Tori. "–the boyz always spend`in all their mo`ney onn _love!_ –the boyz always spend`in all their mo`ney onn love…"

_buzzzzz__**zzzzzzz**_

" _Ya` get hi... fuck a` buncha girls...  
_–_and then cryy... on toppa` the wurld.._

_i hope yhu-ooo_

_have the time `a ya life..."_

_buzzzzz__**zzzzzzz**_

"–_i hope i... don lose it ta`nite... OH CRAP!" _ Tori springs for her cell — having noticing it being on its final ring, she makes a desperate attempt to answer it.

* * *

8:27**PM 3UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

INCOMING CALL

Andre

**(ANSWER) | DECLINE**

'_hello?..'  
__'_–_sup tor?'_

'_h-hi andre..'_

'–_what ya up to?'_

'_um... um…' (Tori hears Sherry's voice through Andre's end of the call…)_

'–_nothing, jus kickin` it…' (she frowns)_

'_what about you?'_

'_I'm at the movies with some friends…'_

'_I see… well… have fun..'_

'_k… text you later?'_

'_sure andre…'_

'_bye tor…'_

'_bye.'_

**CLICK**

* * *

–Tori tosses her cell and reaches for her headphones…

_~ Ya` get hi... fuck a` buncha girls... ~_

_and then cryy... on toppa` the wurld.._

_i hope yhu-ooo_

_have the time `a ya life..._

_i hope i... don lose it ta`nite..._


	3. Thinkin Bout You

*** Saturday* **4:47**PM** **– Sherry's House**

**Andre's POV**

I slow my car down to a cruise as I make the right turn into Sherry's driveway.

"–I had fun tonight, Andre..." Sherry, expecting to hear the same in response, unbuckles her seatbelt and turns to look at me. _"well..?" _her expression reads

"–yeah, I did too…" I say, but it's just to get her to leave me alone. Truthfully, I possess _no _interest for Sherry; she's merely a soul to talk to when my _dream _girl doesn't have any time for me..

"–what was your favorite part of the movie?" she questions.

–I hadn't a response – I'd spent the entire movie thinking about my _failed_ attempt at conversation with Tori. "ANDRE!"

"–huh, what?" "What was your favorite part of the _movie_?" she asks again.

"Um… the part when the spy turned out to be the terrorist's granddad…"

(—wuh..?—)

"–you just made that _up _Andre!" Sherry accuses.

All I can do is sigh… "–yeah… I kinda couldn't pay attention the movie…" I admit. "Why? How come? You know can tell me anything Andre.." "–yeah, I know Sherry." "Then what's the matter, _snuggooms_?" I just gape at Sherry with the, _wtf… _, eyes. "–it's nothing… I've just been a little distracted lately."

"–Oh, okay…"

_MUAH!_

Sherry leans over the center console and kisses me behind the ear – I imagine that they were _Tori's_ lips.

"–see ya later.?" Sherry beams at me. "–yeah, later..."

_**SLAM!**_

I watch on as Sherry steps out of my car and skips her way up to the doorstep.

"–why do she _always_ have to slam my door.?" I think aloud.

–but yeah… about Tori… I just feel… _lost. _One day, things seem like they're going perfect with Tori… and the next, she's saying things like, _'I don't want to think about the future… & … you have to be ready for __**us**__, Andre… &… I just don't know.. maybe someday…'_

I reach for my cell phone – I like to keep it in the cup holder for easy grabs. I tap the screen on, and I'm staring down at my recent calls list:

* * *

10:51**PM 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||l**

RECENT CALLS

[ Tori ] **8:27**PM

Sherry **7:30**PM

Mom **6:45**PM

Grandma 2**:43**PM

Beck **12:20**PM

Cat **11:28**AM

Robby **10:30**AM

**Dial (Tori) | CANCEL**

* * *

My fingers skim over the touchscreen, highlighting Tori's contact with every passing swipe – a pure example of just how _bad _I wanted Tori. Well… I told her that I would text… should I?..

–naw… I'll just cut on the radio…

~ a tornado flew arounnnd my rhume - before you came.. ~

ex-cuse. the mess it made,

it u-sually doesn't raain -

In...

southern Califoornia, much.

like Arizoh`na

but . . tears, but boy they pour

when I'm thinkin' bout you..

Ooh, noo noo noo...

i've been thinkin' 'bout you..

yhu knoww knoww knoww...

i've been thinkin' 'bout you..

do you thinkk abouut me still?..

do ya, do ya?..

–ugh… and it just had to be _this_ song… the only _one _song on the radio right now that _actually _describes my feelings for Tori – and I call myself trying _not _to think about her…

* * *

10:52**PM 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||l**

Tori (my boo)

**Dial (Tori) | CANCEL  
**

_brrriiinnnngggg…_

_brrriiinn__**nngggg!..**_

'_hello?..'_

'_hey tori…'_

'–_hey andre.. i wasn't expecting a call...'_

'_c'mon tor… why you make it sound like a don't ever call you..?'_

'–_`cause you don't.. not anymore…'_

'_not anymore?..'_

'–_yep.'_

'–_what's that spose ta mean, gorgeous?'_

'_un unh! don't go calling me sweet names, andre…'_

'–_but that's not fair… what should I call you then?'_

'_... try tori…'_

_**. . .**_

'_ha ha ha…'_

'_veeeery funny, tori… good one…'_

'_I know right…'_

'_ugh! you've lost some cool points with me…'_

'–_how!.. :'(_

'_for not being __**nice**_**, **_tori…'_

'–_ugh! not this again andre… I am nice to you…'_

'_haha… i've been thinkin bout you, tori…'_

'–_sure...'_

'_foreal tori… I have…'_

'–_oh really?..'_

'_yes, i have.. _

'…_oh okay... thats good then...'_

'_have you been thinking about me?.. or are you still thinkin 'maybe someday..?''_

'–_leave me alone, andre...'_

'_i've been thinking about forever, tori...'_

'_forever?'_

'_yeah...'_

'–_and what's forever, andre..?'_

'_forever is us, tori…'_

_**. . .**_

'_tori..?'_

'_I'm here, andre…'_

'–_well..?'_

_**. . .**_

'_I know that you can hear me, tori!'_

'–_forever's not us… andre… that's just what you keep telling me…'_

'… _what are you talking about, tori?'_

'… _you could never have me… as long as you still have sherry…'_

**_beeeeeeeeeeep!_**

* * *

10:57**PM Signal Lost ! ||l**

Tori (my boo)

Call Ended

**ReDial (Tori) | CANCEL**

* * *

_**CANCEL…**_


	4. Official Girls & Lingerie

**Uh oh... things have sorta hit the fan in this one... and there's a little _surprise _waiting on Tori...**

* * *

*** Saturday* 7:24 PM – Vega Family Residence**

Latter on that day, Tori sits alone in her room, contemplating if whether or not what she was about to do was the right move. It _could _be just want Andre needs to man up and be with Tori… or it could end up being the nail in the coffin that is their relationship.

–what the hell… can't get any worse, right?

* * *

7:24**PM 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||l**

To: Andre

listen… taday makes it a

yr. dont u think its time

that u made it clear.?

**(SEND) | CANCEL**

* * *

Tori exhales a pleasant sigh of relief – well… it's up to faith, now.

–the only thing left to do now, is to wait…

7:25**PM 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||l**

From: Andre

what are you talking about

tori?

**(Reply) | CANCEL**

* * *

"–really Andre…"

7:25**PM 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||l**

To: Andre

you gotta get on your biz

tell me what it aint or what

it is…

i can handle it…

**(SEND) | CANCEL**

* * *

–Tori, bored and growing more irritable by the second at Andre, grabs her undies off the bed and heads towards her personal bathroom. "–c'mon, Andre…" Tori sighs as she places her favorite black-lace set on top of the sink.

7:27**PM 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||l**

From: Andre

this again?..

**Reply | (CANCEL)**

* * *

"–ughh!" Tori cries. She'd had it – I mean, the nerve of Andre. _This again?_ – was that really _all _that he had to say?

–well… Tori doesn't text back. She reaches into her vanity cabinet and removes the fluffiest towel that she could find. Usually, a good shower was all tori needed to do the trick… something tells me that this time, a shower isn't going to do Tori that much justice.

* * *

7:30**PM 2UNREAD 4GLTE ||l**

OUTGOING CALL

Cat V

**SPEAKER | HANG UP**

'_hello.?'_

'_hey cat…'_

'_hey tori... done with chores..?'_

'–_yeah... I'm finished…'_

'_yay.!'_

'–_cat… what you doing tonight?'_

'_nothing... :( nobody wants to hang out with me…'_

'–_well, change of plans... im about to hop in the shower… but ill be over in a sec'_

'–_yay!'_

'_haha… later cat…'_

'–_later tori!'_

"Be home later... bye mom!.." Tori cries as she scales the staircase, two steps at a time.

"–k! drive safely, honey..." "–I _will _mom…"

Tori steps out into the LA evening and unlocks her car with keychain…

–that stupid Andre… how could he? Tori slams the car door and jams the key into the ignition.

–'this again?' really? did he _really _have the nerve? Tori turns on radio – having forgot that the last time she'd been in her car, she'd blasted the music.

_**~ i wanna wanna wanna be your... official gurl..! ~**_

_booms _out of her stereo.

"–Ugh!" she cries as she cuts the volume down. Tori's car gears into life with a loud _crank!_ — backing out of the driveway, Tori peers out of the rearview, muttering _this _and _that _about Andre in hush-tone.

–well… speak of the devil…

* * *

8:15**PM 2UNREAD 4GLTE ||l**

INCOMING CALL

Andre

**(ANSWER) | Decline**

'_hello.?'_

'–_tori?'_

'_andre…'_

'–_you didn't text me back…'_

'_I know…'_

'–_well… how come.?'_

'… _I'm busy…'_

'_oh… you're busy..?'_

'–yea… text you later.?'

'okay tori… we'll text later…'

**CLICK**

* * *

_sweerrrvvv__**vveeeee**_

Tori taps a foot on the brake – drifting the car, she swerves to a stop at the beginning of Cat's driveway. The door slams, and she's making her way up to the front door.

–Tori hadn't the idea of why she'd done what she did… hanging up Andre… last-minute house visits with Cat…

Cat Valentine…

–Tori didn't even know why she was there in the first place…

_brrrrriiiinnng __**dong!**_

The front door opens and Tori's staring into the eyes of Cat's twin-like, almost identical mom…

"–hi tori..." "Hi Mrs. Valentine… is Cat home?" Mrs. Valentine erupts into hysteria… "–Cat? Well… we have lots of cats, dear… what type of cats do you like.?" Mrs. V replies, giggling.

"–um…" Tori's left without anything to say… all she has to offer Mrs. V are the, _wtf… _, eyes.

Mrs. V notices Tori's confusion and decides to just let her in…

"–Cat's upstairs in her room, dear. C'mon in…"

"k..."

Tori had only been to Cat's house one time before, so it wasn't a secret as to why everything seemed so unfamiliar and _different_ on the inside – the Valentines have a… _unique_… sense of style.

–Mrs. Valentine closes the front door and directs Tori towards the staircase. "–she's right up this way…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Valentine."

Tori heads for the stairs – she wasn't prepared for what her eyes were to _soon _see.

_eeeeeerrr__**rrrrr…**_

Tori grabs Cat's door by the knob and gives it a little push.

"_**huuuuuugh!" **_

gasps Cat

"–Tori?"

"–Cat?"

Cat turns on the spot – boobs in hand... with nothing on but her funky pink, lingerie bottoms.

* * *

next

dancing, singing, and kissing tori vega?


	5. Dancing, Singing, & Kissing Tori Vega?

*** Saturday* **8:23**PM – Valentine Family Residence**

**Cat's POV**

* * *

"I'm _so_ sorry Tori!" I cry! – I can't believe it… Tori just saw my _boobs!_

–I reach for my pink vicky secret's bra on my nightstand and turn my back to Tori. "–Sorry sorry sorry…"

I clasp the hook and slip the straps over my shoulders – all the while.. Tori looks on as if she wants to help…

"–I didn't know you'd be here so soon..." I admit. "it's cool cat... I promise.."

_ha ha_

"–so... what's up?" I ask, and then I walk over and grab Tori by the hand. "–what's with the bootycall?"

–I really didn't expect to hear from Tori anymore today… but, SURPRISE! Girls nite in…

"–nothing much..." she says as I lead the two of us to my bed. "– i figured since the _boyz_ don't seem have time for us... we might as kick it with_out_ them."

I fangirl over the way Tori rolls her eyes – she could be so _spunky _at times.

"Yay! I'm hanging with Tori!.." I say, clapping my hands and pretending to fan myself.

"–yep! and you've got me _all _to yourself." My brain lingers on the way Tori's tongue rolls when she says the word, _all… _- I feel guilty now…

–k, time to change the subject!

"–so! what`cha wanna do, Tori?" "–iono... what do normal girls do? Dance, sing... talk about boys..?" I grab the pen and notepad off my end table – _note time!_

"–_dance_... _sing... boys..." I recite out loud._ "Cat?" "–un huh..."

"Are you making a checklist?" she questions. "–em hm..."

_haha!_

Tori reaches across my lap and snatches away the notepad.

"–hey! what was that for.?" "–_normal_ girls don't make checklists..." _Grr.._

"You can have this back.. if you stand up and do a penguin dance…"

"–Yay! Just what I was _waiting_ for!

"_I'm a little penguin, short and stout…_

_here is my bird beak.._

–_and here is my big white snow belly!" i say, wiggling my booty._

Tori applauds my performance – "Pretty good for a _not _so normal girl, eh.?" I wink…

–but what happens next, I totally didn't expect…

"Yea… that _was _pretty good, Cat…" Tori admits, and her plump, juicy cheek bones turn red, just like my _hair_…

… I made Tori blush…

_woa_ again... here come the butterflies...

"–so... what were you doing before I came over.?" Tori says, breaking my sensual meltdown. To be honest… I spent the _whole _time trying to find something to wear that Tori would like… but sshhh..! don't tell her..

"–who, little old _me?_ I was taking a shower..." "–a shower?" she asks.

"–yeah... you said you were going to hop in the tub, _so.._ I wanted to hop in the tub too!" "haha... so we're twins now?" she says.

"–nope! twins can't _kiss_.."

_MUAH!_

Oh lord… what did I just do!?..

Tori rubs at the lip gloss that I left on her cheek. In here eyes, I see a battlefield of emotions - none of which that I can understand... so I'm just gonna have to wait and see the damage that I had done.  
–but No_one _ever said that she was going to do this...

Tori takes my hands in hers and presents me with one of her famous smiles... "–you're right… twins _can't_ kiss…"

Tori pushes me down onto the bed and climbs on _top _of me!

"t-tori?" was all I could say, before her lips crashed down on mine..

And then it happened – I felt my eyes roll to the top of my head and decided to close them before she could see. I wanted to push her off of me – to point my little finger and yell at her for what she was doing… but I couldn't…

–it felt so…so…

_good._

Tori's hands find themselves groping me underneath my bra - my fingers make knots in Tori's hair as I run them through it.

–if she keeps this up… I think I might lose my fuckin` mind!

* * *

I never get the chance to look Tori in the eyes – to ask, _what are you doing!? _– or to say, stop… please…

Let's be real… I didn't want to say _any _of those things…

–I wanted _more…_

Tori's lip separate from mine with a loud _pop!_

"t-tor—" I stammer, but Tori's tongue prevents me from speaking – because right now… she's wiggling it around in my navel…

* * *

next

jane... i need to talk to you


	6. Jade, I Need To Talk To You

_Omg… what did I just do? _I step on the gas and floor it the _entire _drive home

–I freaked out .

After dismounting Cat, I storm out of her bedroom, screaming "–no no No **No No NO!**"

* * *

***Sunday* **2:15**PM – Hollywood Arts Teacher Fashion Show**

**Tori's POV**

"Tori!.. Tori!.." I hear from over my shoulder as I walk the halls of Hollywood Arts. Passing a group of lockers, I turn around to acknowledge my caller.

"–hey Andre…" Um yeah.. I totally wasn't prepared to see _this _one today…

"You didn't text me last night… is everything okay?" I sigh, but even so, I nod my head. I knew that we were going to have this conversation sooner or later… better sooner… right?

"–yea, everything's fine… I just got a little caught up…" "A little caught up?" "–yea… me and Cat… we… we were hangin' out and w-we just lost track of time…"

"–oh… oh okay." Good, he bought it. "So, you excited about the fashion show?" he asks. Not really…

"–yea, I am… it should be fun.." "Fun?" Andre teases. "What's _fun _about watching Sikowitz strut around on stage in lady ballerina clothes.?"

_Haha  
_

"–well… I guess you kinda got a point there…" I admit. Andre starts to babble on about something my brain can't spare him the attention for at the moment – Cat, dressed in a pink tank and black bottoms, struts by…

–all I can think about, is my best friend and the way that she looked in her _erotic_ lingerie.

"_Tori?"_

–and then the kiss…

"_Tori?"_

–and then her bellybutton

"_Tori!"_

–and then…

"_**TORI!"**_

"—huh?"

Andre pulls me out of my sensual fantasy, which was completely _wrong.. _by the way…

"–are you okay.? You seem a bit.. out of it, lately…" "Um y-yea… I'm fine" I lie, "–um… look, Andre… I left something at Cat's house.. and I'm going to go catch up with her and see if she brought it… that okay?" Andre sighs – he wasn't the type that you could easily pull the wool over his eyes, but… I guess he just had a soft spot for me.

"–sure… I'll see you in the gym, then." "–seeya on the inside, Andre.." I hated giving Andre the cold shoulder, even though I felt like he _deserved _it.

"–Cat! Cat!" I scream as I'm chasing her down the hallway. On a normal school day, I would've probably looked as foolish as a monkey wearing a tutu in gym class… but lucky for me, hardly anyone showed up for this stupid teacher fashion show.

"Cat!.. slow down…"

"–oh hi Tori!" she beams. "Hey.. Cat, I've been chasing you down this _whole _hallway… you didn't hear me?" "Oh… I'm sorry Tori… what's up?" A pause falls amongst the two of us as I take the time to kneel over and catch my breath.

"–nothing… I-I just wanted to talk to you…" I stand up, "–about last night…" Cat's eyes summersault in their sockets as a curious grin consumes her expression.

"–last nite…" she purrs. "Y-Yea… I… I… look… um…" — I'm at a complete lost for words – this is going to be _much _harder than I anticipated.

"–it's okay Tori… you don't have to explain _any_thing…" she interrupts, "–it was fun…" "Y-you thought it was… _fun_.?" "Y-Yea… I did" she assures me, "–didn't you?" Omg… what am I to say… it _was _fun – better yet, it's _all _that I've been able to think about since!

"–Yeah… it was fun… but… don't you think it was kinda… wrong.?" Cat shakes her head. "–un uh…"

REALLY!?

"–_Really?" _I question. "Yea.. really Tori… don't worry about it… okay?" Well… no point in arguing.

"–okay…" I agree, "–then… we're good?" Cat erupts into a fit of giggles. "We're _more _than good, Tori…" she manages to say once she's done laughing – and at that, she winks at me, turns on the spot, and struts away…

~ We're _more _than good, Tori ;) ~

Cat's final words echo in head my as if she screamed them aloud over the Grand Canyon…

"–Vega… fancy seeing you here…" Jade, aka the devil, appears from only God knows where – as _if_ I felt like being hassled today…

"Where's your new _girl_friend?"

(—**HUUUH**!—)

"–what did you just say, Jade?"

"I _said_, Vega… where's your new _boy_friend?"

_Wheew! Close one…_

"–_Andre _is _not _my boyfriend… and he's in the gym right now…" "–sorry Vega.. didn't mean to strike a nerve… but… you look… _horrible!_"

"–_thanks_ Jade."

"–you're welcome…"

I turn my back to Jade and make to storm away from her. "–Vega!" she calls after me.

"–what _now,_ Jade?"

"–something's going on… _isn't _it." It was more of an accusation than a question – Jade had a knack for busting me out, and who am _I _to think she'd let up.?"

"I saw the way that you were looking at Cat… better yet… I kinda… _heard_, then whole conversation…"

"–you were eavesdropping on _us!_" "–meh.. if that's what you wanna call it…" "Ugh! I can't believe you Jade! You alwa— you know what… I _can _believe you… typical."

"–look, it's not my fault that you can't keep the outsiders out of your conversation… I'm just sayin'... you look bummed, and I know that something is up… _excuse _me if I wanted to help…" Jade spins on her heel and makes to walk away from me.

"–wait! Jade…" my frienemy stops in her tracks – "Jade… I need to talk to you…"

* * *

next

xoxo


End file.
